Academy Graduation Exam
Takeda Miyuki xYukiAtsukox TakedaMiyuki: -- - I wake up as early as I could, rubbing my eyes I rise from bed a bit groggy.-“ Tsk… I shouldn’t have gone to sleep…yet my …new student would be getting a very bad testing time”-I chuckle a bit, knowing that I get slightly cranky when I am sleep deprived. I decided to take a quick cold shower to wake me up. Once done, I brush my teeth and comb my hair back into a long braid, leaving a bit of hair loose in the front. I admire the length of my hair…the black and red shining in the mirrors reflection as well as looking at the markings on my face…kitty paint…or whatever they call it. I smirk slightly as step out of the bathroom. Looking at my dresser, I look to my attire for today. Sucking the air between my teeth, I grumble a bit due to my attires ripped clothe.-“Is it not winter already…I will freeze.”- Sighing, I put it on anyway but add a scarf and gloves; I then place the Kiba blades onto the sheath on my back after putting on my two pouches filled with medical tools…kunais…a small box that carried the ‘special’ paper…and a Headband, whatever I need to be able to give the test, at the sides of my hips. Placing a few weights onto my wrists and ankles, I could not help but smile… remembering as a genin, I used to ‘borrow’ the 5bls weights from my Sensei and train all day with them…running laps...push-ups… Bokken strikes. I blink. Bokken…huh. I rummage through my things as I find my two old Bokkens… I should take them with me. Just in case… I also remember my test…for me to even become genin… it was quite weird…especially that genjutsu. I smirk a bit as I get a slight idea of what to do when I give the applicant her test. I sigh as I then sheath both at my side between the pouches and my hips. It takes about forty minutes to an hour on foot to go the training grounds. Walking out the door after I grab my water bottle, I lock the door behind me as I start out as a jog into a sprint. Sighing happily, I take deep breathes as I concentrate on very small amounts of chakra to the soles of my feet. About ten minutes in, I have already exited the village and made my way to the slight forest. Growling slightly that it began to snow, I pick up a great amount of speed as I lean forward, releasing the small amount of chakra that is stored into my soles. I arrive at the training grounds in less than twenty minutes to spare. I bite my lower lip as I notice I came a little too early. Sighing as the snow seems to have suddenly down poured onto the training grounds. I look around, noticing just a small part of the ground already covered with a thick layer of snow.-“ This will be interesting place to proceed with the testing…”- I try to clear up that part of the ground by making a Snowman. The snow then stops after a few minutes. Leaning against the snowman as I wait for my future student to meet me here…at the training grounds. Giving my first test left me a bit excited. I must admit, this is going to be interesting, not only is this the first one I give…but it is to my first student. Atsuko…of the Yuki Clan. I chew on my bottom lip lightly as I nearly topple the snow man over. Shivering lightly due to its coldness, I walk to the center of the training grounds, breathing in that fresh pine smell from the trees. I stretch a bit while chuckling over the fact that it was snowing…and she is of the Yuki Clan…the clan of basically… snow.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would wake up, opening my eyes a bit, rubbing them slightly. Looking around, my eyes a bit hazy, I would then sit up, and yawn. As I keep looking around, I would crawl out of bed, and sit on the edge of the bed, and stretch. Looking around my room, I jump to my feet, and smile to myself. I then walk to my closet, and look to see what outfit I would wear on this day, she goes threw a few things before she finds what she desires to wear. She pulls out a black shirt, tugging it over her head, the sleeves end right at my forearms, pulling the rest of the shirt down over my torso. I slips my blackish pants on, with my blue Hakama. Bending over, I slip on my black shoes. I then walk over to my dresser, looking into the mirror with a slight smile on my face. I look back into the mirror, and begin to brush my hair, before pulling it up into a ponytail. I would shrug to myself, and smile more excited to meet the person that would be my Sensei. I would lean over, and grab a little cup that was filled with paint, and start to make two lines on my face, I would start remembering where I see it. A Jounin, I seen that had them, remembering how inspirational she was. I would finish and look in the mirror once more, making she would look decent enough. With another shrug, I would walk out of the room and check how the weather would be.- "Hm.. maybe I should grab a jacket or something warm, it is a bit chilly". I go back inside, and grab a thick-ish jacket, and slip it on. I turn around again to walk out of the room, and start jogging out of my apartment, and keep jogging till I get to the village. I would look around, and view the scenery for a few moments, before speeding up. I would reach the Village, and stop, to rest for a few moments. I would look around again, and start to notice is it snowing now, another smile would form on my face, getting even more excited. I would start to jog again, pulling my jacket tight against myself, and jog right out of the village. I would keep looking ahead on myself, letting my breath be even, I would start to think to myself.- "I do wonder who will be my Sensei." As time kept going, I would keep jogging, looking forward. I would then spot the training grounds, the smile on my face would widen, as I could see it getting closer and closer. Seeing two people in the distance, my heart would start to race.- "That has to be one of them." -I would think to myself. Reaching them, I would stop dead in my tracks. A blank look would form across my face as I seen who is standing almost right on front of me.- "Could it be.. the one I admire.. The lady that is the reason I put the ink on my face?" -I would take another step forward, looking at them. I would stand ready, yet a bit nervous now.- TakedaMiyuki: - I continue to stretch, raising my hands up to the air as I lean back; I wiggle my fingers before noticing a small figure coming near. I smile a bit as I stand up straight. Already waiting to greet her as she gets near, I get quite excited. I look to her…wha?... I raise my eyebrow as I take in her features… black hair with brown streaks…green hazel eyes…I could not help but smirk...kitty paint on her cheeks. My eyes widen a bit as I hear her words….they replay in my head over and over as the seconds go by. ‘"Could it be…the one I admire.. The lady that is the reason I put the ink on my face?"’ I hold in a slight nervous laugh as I rub the back of my neck…I must admit.. I am quite shock…a bit flattered.-“ Well then… good morning, Atsuko Yuki.. I am Miyuki… Takeda Miyuki”- I nod to her as I try my very best not to question her words due to the sudden shyness of her posture…maybe later she would open up and tell me…about how I am the one she admires… I slight hint of blush resides onto my cheeks as I nod once more.-“ Right, let’s get started…shall we?”-I turn from her and create distance between us. Just a few feet I smile wickedly as I reach for my pouch, gently rubbing the hilt of my Kunai, I then pull it out fast, flinging my hand slightly as I aim to her thigh. Hoping she knows what to do in this situation...she only has a few seconds left before my Kunai hits my target...reason for me adding the feet between us.. I wanted her to get a chance to escape it.-“ Think Fast!”- xYukiAtsukox: -I would look up to her, and smile slightly, looking to the lines on her face, that look like mine, but hers were tattoos. My eye would drop, and then look back up to her. "Morning.. Sensei." -Feeling the cold air blow, I would breath, and see my breath in the air. I would then smile, and look up to her once more. Noticing her features, her long red and black hair, skin color kinda pale-ish, and looking to her eyes, seeing they were a dark brown. Looking around the room, I would notice the snowman, and smile again. I would lock my eyes onto her as she would start walking away, then suddenly fling a Kunai. I would then bring my hands to my face, and take my stance, concentrating on my Chakra, and do the hand seals, Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake. I would then switch places with the snowman. I would stand there, my breathing hard, anyone could tell that scared her. I would look over to my Sensei in the distance. My eyes would be wide, she would think to herself "Hm, she did that so suddenly…that must be what it takes to become a Genin.. to always be on guard" I would stand straight, and take my stance once more, ready to take on what else is yet to happen, I would smile once more- TakedaMiyuki: -- I smile as I watch my Kunai pierce through the ‘heart’ of my snowman. I hear a thud as it digs into the ground behind it.-“ Haha, very well done. I was hoping you got the hint about that snowman…since there is not much to replace your body with.. now”- I walk to towards her just a little...towards the tree…hmn.. I smile a bit as I reach for my pouch for yet another Kunai. Only this time I aim a few feet up…aiming at the tree…right between the branches. Just a little above the trunk of the tree, if one was going to grab the Kunai.. the would not be able to climb by simply jumping onto the branches due to the branches being so very high up-“ I want you to get that Kunai for me.”- I place my hands on my hips as I then concentrate on my Chakra for the future phase of the Exam-“ You know how to walk up trees…correct?”- I mutter as I blink slowly, feeling my Chakra buildup as the minutes goes by.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would look to my Sensei, and nod slightly, as I bring my hands to my face, and take my stance. I let my Chakra run threw my body, as I concentrate. Closing my eyes, I feel it running down my body, as it goes to my feet. I look down slightly, seeing my feet, glowing a light blue aura. I look up, to where the Kunai was in the tree. I steady my stance, and take a step foward. Keeping her mind on my Chakra, I walk to the bottom on the tree, taking a step up. I would start to walk up the tree, looking down slightly, yet not taking my attention away from my Chakra. Finally reaching the Kunai, pulling it out. Still letting my Chakra flow, I walk back down the tress, and toss's the Kunai on the snow taking a deep breath- "Here ya go Sensei" TakedaMiyuki: - I nod as I watch her proceed. Looking at her glowing light blue feet to notice she might have focused a bit too much of her chakra for this task. Hmn.. I watch her as she climbs the tree…well, walks up the tree. Still concentrating on my Chakra, I breathe out a bit, getting slightly overwhelmed…-“Not yet”- I mumbled as I sigh, I then look to her once she reaches the top and pulls out the Kunai. I half expected her to jump down but she instead walks down the tree…Hmn, I hope she does not pass out by doing the next two tasks that involve her chakra.. I watch her as she tosses the Kunai at the snow, then I nod-“ Good Good…that is the end of the second exercise… now, I want you to make an exact replica of yourself… a clone”- I say a bit loudly as the winds picked up.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would nod, walking a bit more close to my Sensei- "Yes Sensei" -I notice the wind picking up due her to her almost yelling, I shiver a bit. Tugging on my jacket again, I fasten it. Looking straight again, I let out a deep breath, seeing my breath, I smile once again. I think to myself for a moment. I love the snow, it's just so beautiful.. I than go back to my stance, and look to my Sensei one more time, before bringing my hands to my face. I would then make the hand seals :Ram → Snake → Tiger. Then a clone of me would appear right next to me. I look over, and smirk a bit, making sure it looks like me. As I look over examine it, Hm… Black hair, with brown highlights, check. Eyes, green, check.. Marking on the skin, the lines check. Skin color, not too. pale, check. The clone would be standing straight up, just like me. I look back over to my Sensei, and smile. "I do hope this is good.." TakedaMiyuki: - I watch her closely as she committed the hand seals…good. I smirk at her as I inspected her clone…bright green eyes…lack hair...brown highlights. My smile widens a bit as I take notice of... the markings on the clones face. I then circle both the clone and her…huh. I place my hand onto her head and the clones.-“ You are a little taller than the clone…but nevertheless…good job”- I praised her slightly as I then walk in front of her. Placing my hand into my pouch once more, I pull out yet another Kunai with my right hand. I chuckle to myself…I might end up with one by the end of today. I then outstretch my right arm towards her, pointing the hilt of the Kunai to her.-“ I want you to walk back a few feet…then aim at your clones heart..head..neck…or inner thigh.”- This would be the test of her accuracy of weaponry.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would nod, with a smile, taking hold of the Kunai. I would turn around, and walk a few feet away from my clone. I look up glancing at my clone, as I hold up the Kunai. I take a good look at it, and stand there for a moment, I would talk to myself out loud- "Hm… I may need to throw this pretty hard, since the wind seems to be getting stronger..." -I would look over to my Sensei, and smile. The letting my attention go back to my clone, I would stand there again.- "Hm.. one shot" -I mutter to myself. I take my stance, and lower myself a bit. I hold my arm out, getting the Kunai ready. I position my arm, and fling it out pretty hard. Watching the Kunai fly away, I keep my eyes locked onto it. Feeling the wing build up, I stand there, waiting for something to happen. The Kunai would place it's self in the inner thigh of my clone. Looking to it, it would just poof, and vanishes. My eyes would widen, as I look back to her- "I sure hope it was supposed to do that?" TakedaMiyuki: - I close my eyes. My chakra had already built up so much from focusing on it during the second to fourth round. As she aims the Kunai, I began to come up with an idea of what I want the Genjutsu to consist of. I then place my left hand into my left pouch, pulling out a paper bomb. I wrap it quietly while she focuses on her aim. Hearing her words made me smile…she would be an excellent student. I can already tell… I then fling the Kunai at the trees branches about seven feet away from her...close enough to distract her by the sound of the explosion. Placing my right hand up as she throws her kunai, I activate the bomb. BOOM. The explosion causes the tree branch to blow up on impact. The sound echoes in the training grounds. If it distracted her long enough, my chakra would leak into her body, placing her into a Genjutsu. The Genjutsu would make her see…believe that she is still in the training grounds…only that the snowman near her would shake and rattle…the snowman’s stick arms would bulge out like dragon claws, dragging itself towards her. Opening its cut in mouth, revealing stalagmite teeth, it chomps and growls as it gets near and near her. This is the last exercise of this test. I watch her expressions as the genjutsu partakes.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would jump a bit hearing the BOOM, not wanting to turn around, I would start to hear a scratching noise. I would turn a bit, slowly. And jump back a bit, as my breathing gets heavy. Seeing the snowman coming towards me, it's claws, and sharp teeth...- "This thing is going to eat me!" -I mutter to myself, as i keep backing away a few feet. I tug on my jacket one last time, as it starts to snow harder, seeing the snow stick to my hair that was loose from my ponytail. I pull against the collar of my jacket, pulling it away from my neck some. I would then bring my attention back to the mean looking snowman. My mind would trigger, and as myself…Genjutsu? Hm…that would have to be, snowmen don't more.. I would smirk to myself. I would look around, and stop moving backward, as I stand there. I would bring my arms up, placing my hands in a praying manner, pressing my palms together tightly. I would then take a deep breath, and scream- "Kai Release!" I would wait a few seconds, and look back up. The snowman not moving anymore, feeling as if i was in a dream. I take a few deep breaths, still standing there with my arms still in the same position. I look over, and nod lightly, out of breath.- TakedaMiyuki: - I smirk a bit as I walk to her, placing my right hand onto her shoulder as I crouch down to her level.-“ I believe…you have earned this”- I smile brightly at her as my left hand goes to my pouch and takes out the Kirigakures headband.-“ Congratulations…you are now a Genin…”- I say softly as I tie the head band around her neck, keeping it snug there.-“ Even more so...you are now in Team Miyuki…My team.”- I say with pride as I stand up straight in front of her, squeezing her shoulder lightly before taking my hand back to my pouch.-“ Now listen…this is important.. I am going to see what your affinity is...”- I take out a small box. Opening it, it held a couple of small sheets of paper. I hold it out to her-“ These are Chakra papers, and by touching it, it will reveal what your chakra nature is. There’s earth...which the paper will crumble into dirt… Water, where the paper will become damp. Fire, where the paper will burn and turn to ash… Lightning, the paper will wrinkle… And wind, where the paper will simply become cut in half.”- I raise my eyebrow, very curious on what affinity she may have…since she is of the Yuki Clan…it would be possible to have water…or maybe wind..- xYukiAtsukox: -I would smile to her as she crouches down to me, feeling her grip onto my shoulder, I tilt my head to the side a bit. Her being so close now, I look to her face, eyeing the tattoos. As I heard I was not a Genin, a big smile would form across my face.- "Thank you Sensei" -I would stand there, and lean my head forward, letting her tie the head band around my neck, as she snuggly put it there,- "Team Miyuki" -I would say in barely a whisper. Feeling very excited now, a giggle would pass my lips, as I would kinda smack my hand over my mouth, and blush slightly. Listening to her words, I would nod slightly, looking back up to her. As she held the paper on front of me, I would hold my arm out, taking grasp of the papers. While in her grip, the paper would get cut in half. I would look back up to her, and smile- TakedaMiyuki: " Ah...interesting...Air is your affinity."- I smile as I hold gesture to the bridge.-" Wanna get out of here? I am sure you are hungry."- My stomach growls slightly.-" Well... I am"- I chuckle as I walk over to the Kunais I had used for this test. Feeling a bit proud of myself...this was my first time giving a test after all. I do hope I left an impression on her...as she did on me. I smile as I look back at her... Kitty paint. I must say.. if anyone was going to wear kitty paint like me.. I am sure glad it is her.-" Cmon.. I am starving"- I mutter as I walk near her, patting her back slightly, I then make my way back to the Village with her by my side- xYukiAtsukox: -I nod, looking up to her again- "Yes Sensei, I am quite hungry myself." -She would smile thinking I am sure glad she is my Sensei, she seems so…caring, yet strong. Feeling her patting my back, I would take a few steps forward, waiting for her to lead the way. I would look back and smile.- "Well, we should get some food." -I would smile, and lightly giggle- ~Kirigakure RP207~ Category:Kirigakure RP 207